


Loss

by danehemmings



Series: Kakashi/Obito Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kakashi and Obito are little cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: A drabble about what if Kakashi went to Obito after Sakumo died.





	

The sun is low in the sky, and Obito sits alone in the playground, watching the last of his friends leave with their parents. He kicks his legs halfheartedly, and his swing sways slightly, but doesn't rise in the air as it had half hour ago. 

He never knew his own parents. They died when he was little, too little to remember much of them. He can't complain, really; Its not as if he can miss people he doesn't know, but still, it feels like something's missing within him. Like a hole that can't ever be filled. Its easy to ignore, most of the time. He has his grandmother, and Rin, but in moments like these, when he's the last to leave the playground, his heart aches, longing for something its never had. 

It makes him feel lonely. It makes him wonder if, had his parents been alive to teach him all they knew about being a shinobi, if he'd been able to get better grades, would his classmates like him more? Would he be popular, like Kakashi? Would he still be such a loser, with only one true friend, if he'd had parents that were living?

If only they'd been alive, it would be him Rin has a crush on, him that would make her blush, and make her happy. If only, if only. He can't think like that, though. He can't give those sorts of thoughts the time of day, because his parents are dead no matter how hard he hopes and wishes they weren't. Because he has other things to focus on, to work hard on, that are actually within his reach. Like getting the courage to admit his feelings to Rin, like training to surpass Kakashi at the Academy.

He can take a moment, a few seconds, every time when the sun starts to set and his classmates leave the park, to feel sorry for himself. But after that, he's got to move on. Has to get to work. And that's what he does.

He doesn't go home, to his grandmother, who is most likely waiting for him with a hot meal ready (although, perhaps not, as he hasn't been home on time in ages). He goes to the training fields, and works on his shuriken throwing technique. He tries his hand at making shadow clones, he squints intensely as a tree stump in an effort to activate his Sharingan. He trains, and all thoughts of his parents are driven away, and the hole in his chest is filled, however briefly, with his hopes of Rin taking more notice of him.

When he gets home later, his grandmother has gone to bed, but she's left his dinner out on the counter, with a note telling him that she's proud to have a grandson who works hard. Obito takes this as an incentive to train even harder, although his grandmother also wrote that she'd appreciate a grandson that had time to sit and eat with her once in a while. 

~~

Obito has been training so often that he's often skipped the after-school trip to the playground (this way he can get home in time for dinner), and is therefore quite thrown-off guard when Kakashi is also not picked up by anyone at sunset.

He's drawing a line in the dirt with his foot, sat in his usual swing, when Kakashi heaves a sigh and occupies the swing next to him. Obito looks wildly around for Kakashi's dad, but doesn't see any sign of him. He then examines Kakashi, who has his gaze locked onto his sandals and is lacking all of his usual arrogance.

Obito stares at the other boy. Kakashi seems...sad. Obito doesn't know what to do. He and Kakashi aren't friends, quite the opposite, really, and normally Obito would be halfway to the training field by now. He's under no sort of obligation to comfort Kakashi, but he finds he can't bring himself to leave, because something in Kakashi's expression is reminiscent of how Obito feels each time he's the last one left at the park.  
Kakashi breaks the silence in a quiet but determined voice, “Do you remember your mom and dad?”

Obito's mouth drops open slightly, before he recovers to respond, “Not-not really, no. They died when I was three.”

“Oh,” Kakashi is still staring downwards, “But- you miss them?”

 

If it weren't for Kakashi's desolate aura, Obito would think he was being pranked. Is Kakashi's father-?

“I miss them all the time,” Obito admits after a pause. It takes a bit of courage to tell Kakashi, of all people, about such a weakness. Kakashi seems to think nothing of it, and stiffens as if he's preparing to take a punch in the face as he opens his mouth to speak.

“What do you do when-when you miss them?” Kakashi finally meets Obito's eyes, “How do you stay so strong?”

Kakashi thinks he's strong? Obito is speechless. Kakashi's eyes are serious, maybe even pleading. That was the first compliment, the first positive thing Kakashi had ever said to him. He takes a moment to think over his response. 

“When I'm, um, sad,” He's still bewildered that this conversation is happening, “I'll just...train. It takes my mind off everything. I – you could come with me, right now.”

Now Kakashi is the one who stares in disbelief. Obito feels that if something's happened to Kakashi's father, something horrible, then maybe its time he and Kakashi put aside their differences. They didn't have to be rivals. Obito wants to help people, that's why he's training to be a shinobi, after-all, to make a difference, to come to those in need of aid.

Kakashi turns away, and Obito thinks he hears a sniffle before Kakashi meets his eyes again to say “Yeah, I'd- I'd like that.”


End file.
